Héroe
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Charles Beckendorf nunca se ha considerado a sí mismo como un héroe sino, simplemente, como una persona que hace las cosas porque tiene que hacerlas. Obviamente, sus compañeros del Campamento Mestizo no podrían pensar más distinto. Para el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Héroe**

Charles Beckendorf nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un héroe. Él decía que las cosas que él hacía, las hacía porque _tenía que. _O, al menos, era así como pensaba y nadie lo había hecho cambiar nunca de opinión.

Cuando se acercó al hormiguero de las Myrmekes, un acto de valentía para algunos y de locura para muchos otros, lo hizo porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque aquella cabeza de dragón de bronce era una señal de su padre, una señal para su cabaña, una señal que muchos meses después le sería de gran ayuda al hermano que nunca conocería.

Cuando se lanzó encima de ese mismo dragón, en un intento suicida por detenerlo, no lo hizo porque quería que lo consideraran el héroe del día. Lo hizo porque era el único de los cuatro semidioses que allí se encontraba que sabía qué era lo que había que hacer para desactivarlo. Lo hizo porque Silena estaba en peligro, porque Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase también habían puesto en riesgo sus vidas para salvarlo de esas hormigas gigantes. Lo hizo como un intercambio de favores, como un impulso guiado por el instinto más que por la gloria que conllevaba esa aventura bien realizada. Lo hizo porque era su trabajo y _no tenían otra opción _que esa. Y solo se había sentido ligeramente importante cuando Silena Beauregard, aquella hija de Afrodita que tan loco lo había tenido por tantos años, se lanzó a sus brazos y le pidió asistir a los fuegos artificiales junto a ella.

Pero el día en el que Charles Beckendorf se sintió menos héroe que nunca, fue el día que le tocó viajar con Percy al Princesa Andrómeda.

Más de una vez estuvo tentado a abandonar la misión. Más de una vez estuvo dispuesto a dejar que otro fuera en su lugar. Más de una vez pensó seriamente en escuchar los lamentos de Silena, quien le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos que se quedara.

Pero al final de todo, no pudo. No pudo dejar de lado esa tarea que podría ayudar a ganar la guerra. No pudo aceptar la idea de que alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas, a los que tanto quería, marchara en su lugar. No pudo dejar que Cronos tuviera el gusto de asesinar a Percy de una forma tan idiota. Pero, asimismo, no pudo dejar de pensar en Silena, su Silena, mientras apretaba el botón de su reloj que detonaría la bomba que le quitaría la vida y, con suerte, la de todos esos monstruos que estaban a su alrededor.

Cuando Beckendorf se enfrentó al tribunal del Inframundo y fue enviado automáticamente a los Elíseos, no podía concebir la idea de considerarse a sí mismo como un héroe. Porque había dejado el otro lado sin asegurarse que Percy se había puesto a salvo, porque sabía que había roto la promesa de Silena de regresar a salvo, porque había abandonado a su cabaña sin un líder en la inminente guerra que se acercaba.

Pero todos los demás en el Campamento Mestizo, los que sobrevivieron y los que después llegaron junto a él a los Elíseos, no podían pensar en otra palabra para describirlo. Quemaron su sudario, le rindieron sus honores y lo recordaron de la misma forma en la que él muy pocas veces se había podido contemplar: como un héroe; como el héroe que siempre había sido y que nunca dejaría de ser. Porque a Charles Beckendorf, entre todas las cualidades, defectos y adjetivos que se le atribuían, ese era un título que nunca nadie le podría quitar.

* * *

_He aquí mi segunda participación al reto, esta vez con mi querido Charlie. Lo he amado infinitamente en "Los expedientes del semidiós" y en "El último héroe del Olimpo", a los que hago alusión en este fic, así que no pude dejar de escribir algo sobre él. _

_Para mí, Charlie siempre fue un personaje muy modesto y una persona sencilla, razón por la cual describo aquí esa falta de interés de él en ser un héroe y llamar la atención. A excepción de cuando Silena entra en acción, claro._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ¡y no olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
